Princess of Destruction and Pirate King
by Roo808
Summary: After Luffy learns the basics of haki from Rayleigh he waits and trains patiently for a day or two before he's bored out of his mind and does something completely reckless and insane jumping through a random mass of swirling lights to another time to another place. Rated M for creative freedom and usual DxD fanservice.
1. prologue

**_First story yeah! :D I don't own One Piece or Highschool DxD_**

Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace and Sabo were out "training" with their grandfather Monkey D. Garp . At the young age of 7 he was wearing a simple white T-shirt with an anchor on it, jean shorts, sandals and the strawhat he got from Shanks. Sabo was wearing a nice blue coat and white dress shirt, and top hat with goggles. No doubt old discarded clothes from a noble house that have seen better days. Ace with a bright red tank top and black shorts. The older man was carrying the boys in one hand holding them by the collar of their shirts. He was dressed simply in black pants and shoes with a bright colored floral print button down shirt. They where walking through the jungle on Mt. Corvo.

"Listen boys I'm going to make tough marines out of you even if it kills you." Garp spoke as he carelessly swong the boys around as he walked.

"Grandpa I've told you a million times that I don't want to be a marine, I want to be a pirate." replied luffy as he struggled against the older mans grip.

"Were going to be pirates that have adventures and freedom." Sabo argued as he to struggled against the hold on him.

"I'll beat some respect into those thick skulls of yours boys." The older man was casually cracking his knuckles in his other hand as a tick mark was growing on his head.

"Leave Luffy alone you big bully." struggled Ace sensing the tort- I mean training to come. As the older man flung the boys to the ground and ran towards them fist raised for a punch. Having quickly gotten up and turned around to see the terrifying demon that was their grandfather running at them and fearing the beating to come Luffy, Ace, and Sabo ran through the jungle screaming and crying in Luffys case. As they ran through the jungle trying to dodge the occasional punch from their fast approaching grandfather, their screaming attracted all the large predators of the jungle who thought they'd get an easy meal when they first saw the three small boys. Than they sweated when they saw Garp behind them and they too ran. This continued on for a few hours till exhausted Luffy collapsed. Ace and Sabo exhausted as well turned around to pick their brother up and make their escape but it was to late for by then standing before them was Garp. Garp quickly gave the boys a few large steaming bumps on their heads. After Garp had concluded that they've had enough tort- *ahem* I mean training the older man proceeded to roast the few animals that weren't lucky enough to escape earlier while he was chasing his grandsons.

It was well into evening with the sun setting as the they where eating their meals like ravenous gluttons. Each one using their hands to shovel food into their mouths. After they made quick work of the meal leaving only skeltons of the unfortunate large animals caught in their earlier chase. Patting their enlarged stomachs they all turned when they heard strange sounds coming off the coast. As they walked closer Luffy began to have sparkling stars in his eyes as Garp looked on with a neutral expression. Before them was a mass of swirling lights in a rainbow of collors.

"Wow what is that?" Sabo had a smile on his face as he looked at the swirling mass of lights mind racing with thoughts on the lights trying to come up with a plausible theory.

"Tch, whatever its probably just light reflections or something." The oldest boy scoffing at his brother's simple fasinations.

"No, I've heard about this before. These things appear randomly all over the world in the blue seas and the grandline. No one knows why. The navy has there top scentiest working on it, Vega, Vegite, ahh veggiepunk." said Garp as his fist met his palm proud that he remembered the name.

'Somehow I doubt that's his name.' thought the two older boys at there grandfather's inability to remember names or get them right.

"Veggiepunk has countless theories on how they work explaining them something about space distortion or time manipulation. But I fell asleep because it was boring." laughed the old vice admiral loudly. The oldest boys face faulting.

"So cool, their mystery lights." said the youngest as his eyes continued to have sparkling stars.

"No you idiot he just said there space time distortions!" screamed Ace with shark teeth annoyed at Luffys stupidity.

"Now now Ace." Sabo tried to calm the oldest down, having infinitly more patience and common sense than the other two.

"Luffy there not mystery lights." sighed his grandfather. "Their mystery portals." he beamed nodding at his own deduction as he continued. "People have gone through and only a few have come out with tales of far off places and otheir weird stuff." he said as he grabbed the oldest boys by their heads and started spinning his arm an evil glint in his eye. "This will be great practice for you all as marines." he bellowed as he carelessly flung the boys at the portal while punting Luffy into the air after them

"Ahhhhh." They all screamed as they were flown off the cliffside towards the portal at high speeds. Than disappearing through said portal. Their grandfathers loud boisterous laugh the last thing they heard as there vision started to darken.

 ** _Hey guys first story figured I'd give it a try see where it went. Let me know what you think comment and reveiw and ill answer any questions. The first few chapters will take place before canon with dxd and have Rias meeting ASL. After that though it'll take place during the six months Rayliegh left Luffy to train. I want to build a good base and have a strong foundation for rias friendship with luffy rather than 'ohh you dropped in from another place you seem strong lets be friends' or something like that._**


	2. the story begins

**_hi guys I don't own One Piece or High School Dxd. The title is a work in progress so I'm open to suggestions._**

Dark. This was all the three boys saw as they were hurled through the air at unimaginable speeds. Luffys laughter could be heard in between there screams.

' _Damn_ _you gramps.'_ was being screamed through Ace's mind as he and his brothers where flying through the pitch black void. Than as if a switch was flipped the darkness went away replaced by a myriad of slowly swirling colors. every shade of color thought possible seemed to be swirling as there was a bright light in the distance they where approaching.

"Hey you don't think this is the tunnel and the bright light you see at the end people talk about when they die?" Sabo asked worried.

"I don't know but it looks like we're going to find out soon." shouted the oldest.

"ooohh pretty lights. It looks like fun! Lets go lets go lets go!" Luffy shouted exictedly not even worried in the slightest.

"We don't know where that will lead dumbass. For all we know that could lead to the land of the dead or hell." shouted Ace with shark teeth. Annoyed that Luffy couldnt pick up the very likely possible danger ahead.

"Guys its getting closer!" shouted Sabo as the bright light at the end was right in front of them. Than all three of the boys passed through the light opening up to a vast sky that seemed to be purple instead of blue.

"Wow." said the two oldest boys in wonder as they look down and see a vast green forest region with what look liked giant hexagons of grey. Each hexagon connected by grey lines.

"So cooool!" shouted Luffy past the rushing air with stars in his eyes. "I bet they've got all kinds of yummy food and adventures down there shishishishi." laughed the boy.

"I know your excited Luffy, but have either of you noticed that were falling out of the sky!" Sabo shouted at his two brothers to be heard past the wind that was rushing around them.

"Ohh yeah, now that you mentioned it." both Ace and Luffy's fist met their palms.

"Don't tell me you two just now noticed." sweatdropped the blonde. Luffy started to scream as the ground was fast approaching and Ace gritted his teeth.

"Sabo quick think of something." snapped the oldest boy.

"What why do i have to."

"Your the smart one here, so think of something."

As Luffy kept screaming while his brothers argued. "Ohhh yeah I'll be fine because I'm made of rubber shishishi." laughed Luffy

"Yeah and what about us." snapped Ace with shark teeth. A proverbial light bulb went off in Sabo's head as the other two were arguing. _'Dont have any other choice.'_ he thought as he moved towards Luffy.

"Hey Luffy can you blow yourself up with that ballon thing you do?" Luffy nodded sucking in air.

 **GUMO GUMO NO BALLOON.**

As Luffy inflated himself looking like a large rounded ball. Sabo grabed onto Ace and put him and himself on top of Luffy as their descent was slowing down holding onto Luffy.

"I get it now, nice thinking Sabo." grinned the raven freckled boy as he patted the blond on the back. "Who knew you could make his rubber powers useful for once."

Luffy grew a tickmark at that and went to say something but as soon as he went to open his mouth Sabo quickly put his hand over it closing it.

"Idiot if you try to argue your gonna get us killed." the blonde boy said. As they where slowly drifting down finnaly on the ground Luffy deflated himself.

"Stupid Ace my rubber powers aren't useless." argued the straw hatted boy.

"Yes they are you dumbass, you can't even throw a punch."

"Yeah just wait I'm gonna get super strong by the time I'm 10 and than I'll kick your ass."

"By than I'll be thirteen and I'll still be kicking your ass."

The blonde sighed as his brothers were pressing their faces against each other arms cocked back ready to fight. "Now now Ace let it go." as he places a hand on both there shoulders to pull them apart before turning to the younger raven haired boy. "And Luffy your powers really came in handy I'm not sure what we would've done without them." The youngest had a wide grin that looked like it would split his face while the oldest turned away huffing.

"Yeah yeah whatever now where the hell are we?" asked the oldest. Taking a moment the boys looked around there surrondings. They where in a heavily wooded forest with trees all around them. But this forest was nothing like the jungle they all knew like the back of there hands. There where no palm trees or exotic plants instead there where trees that you'd see more on a spring island and a few pine trees here and there.

"I'm not sure honestly where we are, but if I remember correctly from when we were falling, I noticed grey hexagones that were connected to each other."

"Yeah I remember seeing that too." Ace rubbed his chin in thought as Luffy nodded his head.

"I'd be willing to bet that those where townes connected by roads. Which would mean where not on an unihabited island with no way home. My biggest concern is what we didn't see." The blonde stated a worried expression on his face as he was deep in thought. Luffy and Ace tilted their heads to the side with question marks appearing above their heads.

"What do you mean Sabo?" Ace asked wondering what had the blonde so concerned.

"Well I didnt see the sea anywhere while we were falling. Meaning where ever we are the land streches out almost to the horizion, but no island is that big and were not on the red line because there's to much vegetation here."

"What are you saying Sabo." Ace's eyes widening at the realization that his brother is getting at.

"Well gramps mentioned possible space time distortions so its possible we are in an entirely different time or space. If thats true I'm not sure how to get back." finished sabo worried.

"Calm down Sabo gramps said that few people make it back so its not impossible." he said as he put a hand on Sabos shoulder to reasure him and looked over and grabbed Luffy before he could wander off exploring. "Now lets all calm down and head to the nearest town and see what we can learn, Sabo which way is it?"

"I think it was that way according to our veiw from earlier." as he pointed over his shoulder. Ace nodded but before he could say anything

"Shishishi this is gonna be fun. Lets go!" Luffy jumped into the air and sped off in the direction Sabo pointed to sensing an adventure.

"Idiot your going to get lost." said Ace even though he had a smile on his face as he and Sabo both ran off to find the younger boy. The terrain was alot calmer and easier to traverse than the jungle of mount Corvo as they sped off towards the town.

After a couple of hours of running through the forest that seemed to drag to a crawl because of Luffy's constant pestering of 'are we there yet' and stopping him before he runs off somewhere else. Ace and the others ran towards the closest tree and with surprising speed climbed up to the highest branches with ease as they look at the town.

"Wow so cool I wonder if they have all sorts of tasty food?!" Luffy exclaimed. Drool leaking out of his mouth like a water fall as he imagined all the different types of food.

"I bet they do but remember we dont have any money." the oldest said yet an evil glint and a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Yeah were going to have to do the usual, not that we do anything else." as the blonde had a similar glint that could be seen beneath his top hat.

"Shishishi." laughed the youngest pulling his staw hat so it shadowed his eyes as he had his usual wide grin. Given the circumstances it was trully a terrifying sight to behold all three of them as there was a dark mischievous aura that surrounded them. As the three brothers descended down the tree and speed off to the town and for an unlucky someone there next meal.

~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~

The entire restaurant including the staff was just staring with their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open. The restaurant a small simple dinner called Devil's Eats. A waitress was pouring coffee but so caught up in her shock she didn't realize that it was overflowing out of the cup as the restaurant was silent. Except for the sound of the three boys eating that were causing everyone's wide eyed shock and the clanking of there plates.

The three brothers were stuffing there faces with their hands and the worst table manners ever. Talking with their mouths full as they mumbled incoherently. The boy with freckles even fell asleep in his food snoring loudly into his plate. So caught up in there shock they didnt even realize that the other raven headed boy was streching his arms impossibly far to steal other people's food.

As they where stuffing themselves scrapes going every where and a mountain of empty plates right next to them. As a waitress brought them their latest order stood there staring. Ace bolted up right with dazzed half open eyes and food all over his face. He had looked around real quickly than grabbed the waitresses skirt and wiped his face off with it earning a scream from the girl as her panties were in veiw.

"Whats all the commotion out here?" stormed out a middle aged man with a chefs apron and hair net that just so happened to be the owner. No sooner had he spotted the boy's table did he grow a tick mark and slowly approach their table. "Alright brats Im not making you anything else till I see some money and you better be able to pay up or else." as he brought his hand down on the table hard causing there plates to clank and tip threatening to fall over before it righted itself.

Ace turned his eyes to Sabo nodding. As Sabo's eyes met Ace's he returned the nod and glanced over to Luffy. Luffy answered the silent question with his usual wide grin. Than as if on cue all three stood on there chairs turning to face the owner and bowing.

"Thanks for the food." the three brothers exclaimed at the same time. The owners tick mark growing larger as his anger and patience have finally reached there limit.

"I don't want your thanks I want you to pay your bill." He said with shark teeth. Ace, Sabo and Luffy grabbed the rest of the food shoving it into their mouths quickly before sprinting full speed ahead for the door. Everyone in the restaurant face faulted.

"What!" everyone yelled except for the owner who has chasing them.

"Get back here and settle your bill you no good rotten brats." he was screaming at them as he chased them. Throwing cooking knives that he had in his apron at them as they all dodged laughing there asses off.

The three brothers ran for several blocks dodging knives as the owner somehow never ran out. Finally they rounded a corner sharply the owner right on there heels as he went to turn to go down the same alley before Ace stuck his foot out to trip him.

"Stupid." he said as he smirked before jumping on his back harshly and taking off the other direction the other two coming out following suite as they two jumped on his back before taking off. Laughing as they ran snaking there way through the back alleys finally leaning against a wall to catch there breath for a quick rest from there recent exercise.

"Ahhh that was good." Luffy patted his stomach as he laid on the ground.

"All right now that we've eaten we need to get to work finding out where we are and how to get home, so we, we." he paused thinking unsure of what to do. "What do you think Sabo?" he asked as he didn't hear an answer he looked around till he spotted Sabo rummaging around in a dumpster.

"Ah ha, there we go." as he pulled himself out with three metal pipes similar to the ones they had at home. Smiling as he passed them out, both him and Ace giving theirs a few test swings. "We'll need to ask around to see where we are and we should also see about getting materials and finding out where to build a base as we dont know how long were going to be here till we find a way back."

"Oooh we should make another tree house." Luffy said as he imagined a cool tree house high up in the trees with a veiw and a telescope. At this the other two boys had a smile on their faces picturing the tree house.

"Where going to have to find a way to get money to buy the materials and stuff we need since there doesn't seem to be a large dump like gray terminal for us to take from."

"Ok but how are we going to get money in this place?" asked the oldest boy. As if to answer his question a few thugs stepped out from the shadows of the valley.

"Now what do we have here a couple of poor helpless children." The supposed leader of the group said. He had a blue mohawk and a spider web tattoo on his head. The other two thugs started chuckling. They had spiky green hair and a military cut brown hair. They all had similar looking cheap suits. "Why don't you hand us over your lunch money before we send you home crying for your mommy." as to enforce his point the supposed leader with the mohawk drew a knife while the other two raised their fists into a stance.

What happened next was not the response they where expecting. Hitting his fist to his palm, "Ohh yeah I forgot we could just do that." Ace replied before having a sadistic smirk on his face as the other two had an evil look in their eyes beneath the rim of there hats. All three of the thugs had a shiver go down there spine before the boys charged them lead by Ace who went for the leader while the other two tagged team the rest.

Working together the boys made quick work of the thugs and stripped them of anything of value. They left the thugs beaten and unconscious in the alley and even took their clothes too.

Hauling the loot away the boys gathered around as they looked at all the various stuff. "Alright time to cash in the goods. Luffy stay close by so you don't get lost." as Ace's words were met with silence he glanced over behind his shoulder as you could hear a breeze blowing through the alley, Luffy nowhere to be seen.

"Don't tell me he's gone isn't he." Sabo sighed as he was rubbing his head trying to deal with the headache that his youngest brother always causes.

"That dumbass!" both boys shouted as they quickly exited the back alley in a frantic search for the boy.

~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~

After the quick fight with the thugs Luffy was sitting on the ground with his legs folded as he leaned back and forth waiting for his brothers to finish what they where doing. Glancing all around the alley and that was when he saw it just ever so briefly. A flash of red hair walk by the alley before quickly disappearing. "Shanks." Luffy grabbing said softly his brothers not hearing him. As Luffy quickly got up and chased after what he thought was his childhood hero. Little did he know the effects his actions would have changing many things to come.


	3. A fateful encounter

_**Hi again people appreciating the favs, the follows and the reviews (oh my). I'll answer what questions I can at the bottom. By the way special shout out to Mugiwara N0 Luffy who beta the chapter. I don't own One Piece or High School DxD.**_

Luffy was quickly running through the streets drawing stares and murmurs from others passing by. His head darting this way and that way looking for a specific person.

"I know what I saw but I can't find him. But no one else has red hair, but something seemed different." Luffy spoke to himself face scrunched up and bright red as he paused to think. "Ahh oh well I'm sure it's whatever." he reasoned to himself as he kept up the pursuit. As he ran around the corner he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into somebody knocking them back as they both fell to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~

Rias Gremory was walking down the street with a smile on her face and trying not to giggle. She had told her brother's pawn Enku* that she wanted to be left alone while she worked on her school work. Having left her alone to concentrate on her work she of coursed snuck out the window. _'I'll check out the decorations there setting up for the festival and be back before anyone knows I'm gone.'_ she thought to herself.

She tucked her long crimson red hair into a baseball cap so as not to be discovered as a Gremory. She looked all around, her head spinning this way and that to see people start hanging lights. Others were working on making stalls and floats for the parade.

As she rounded a corner to caught up in her temporary freedom and looking around the town and not looking at what was in front of her she bumped into someone and fell to the ground. Rubbing her bottom real quick she locked up to see who she ran into. It was a tanned boy with a scar beneath his left eye with two stitches. He had round black eyes and a rounded face with a white shirt with an anchor on it as well as blue jean shorts. Finally a straw hat on his head as he stared at her with a blank expression.

The boy kept staring as he shakingly raised a finger to point at her. It was than that Rias realized that her baseball hat had been knocked off freeing her long red hair. _'Crap he knows and is gonna cause a scene.'_ she thought as that was the last thing she needed as Enku would out she left and immediately take her home. What happened next wasn't what she was expecting.

"You're not Shanks!" the boy shouted confused as his head cocked to the side. Rias couldn't help but giggle at his questioning look as he picked himself up and offered a hand to help her up which she accepted. "So who the hell are you?" the boy rudely asked.

"It's only polite to give your name first before asking someone else for there's." she pointed out matter of factly. She got a little irked as he put his pinky in his nose and held up his other hand.

"I'm Luffy." the boy casually introduced himself as he kept picking his nose. Flicking a bugger off to the side as she sweat dropped. She put her hat back on covering her hair.

"Ri..." she stopped as she caught herself about to just casually give him her name. "Ahh I'm ah Elizabeth*" she said sheepishly rubbing her arm as she looked away. _'There's no way he's going to believe that.'_ she thought.

"Nice to meet you shishishi." the boy raised his hand and laughed believing her blatant lie. The boy opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as something fast was approaching them kicking up dust.

"Luuufffffffy!" was heard coming from the direction of the dust cloud. As it drew closer Rias could make out two shapes from the cloud as they approached.

"Ohh, Ace, Sabo." Luffy casually called out to the two approaching boys waving at them with both arms as Rias was finally able to make them out. One had black hair similar to Luffy but his was curly and he had freckles on his face that Rias thought made him look adorable. He had on a red tank top and black shorts. The other boy was wearing a top hat with goggles on it and you could just see bits of blonde hair beneath it. He also had on what looked like a blue suit that had seen better days. Both boys were slightly taller than her and Luffy.

"Why the hell did you run off by yourself like that!" Ace said with shark teeth as he punched Luffy in the head causing the boy to kneel and rub his head.

"Owww meanie Ace." Luffy muttered while he rubbed his head before he got up and put his head right in front of Ace's. "What the hell was that for!"

"For running off by yourself and being a dumbass!" the other boy exclaimed as he didn't back down butting heads with Luffy. "You know how hard it was to find you."

"Now Luffy, Ace was just worried about you that's all." the third boy finally spoke. After hearing this Luffy had a face splitting grin and Ace turned around and glared at Sabo.

"I was not worried. I just didn't want to spend so much time looking for him in this strange place."

"Well maybe your new friend could help us out with that, care to introduce us Luffy." Sabo said as all of them had stopped to stare at her. Ace had a dark glare in his eyes as he looked her up and down, while Sabo's look was a bit more knowing and cautious.

"Ohh right." Luffy put his fist in his palm. "Ace, Sabo, this is Elizabo" Luffy pointed to each one of them as he still had that face splitting wide grin. As Rias sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I just told you my name was Elizabeth, E Liz A Beth." She said sounding out her name. Slightly beginning to lose patience with the boy.

"So what the hell is this place?" asked the freckled boy as he kept a cold glare on her that almost made her shudder.

"Your in the Gremory clan territory of the Underworld." Rias said as she watched the oldest two boys faces pale upon hearing this.

"Wait wait wait, you mean Underworld as in like Hell and the Land of the Dead!" shouted the blond as he was gripping his head looking like he was going to tear his hair out.

"Yeah, although Hell and the Land of the Dead are only a part of the Underworld. Most devils live in the upper parts of the Underworld." Rias answered calmly not understanding why the boys where pale and looking worried.

"Ohhh I see gramps sent us through a mystery tunnel into the Underworld." Luffy nodded sagely. "Ahhh gramps killed us and sent us to Hell!!!!"

"You just now caught onto that dumbass!" Ace shouted back as he slugged Luffy on his head.

"Ow ow ow" as he rubbed his head. "Oi what the hell was that for!"

"That hurt so obviously we didn't die."

"Oh, makes sense." Luffy nodded along in agreement as Sabo sighed and Rias was looking worried and confused for the younger boy.

"Alright now that that's established we need to figure out a way back. Sabo any ideas?" asked the older boy turning to the blonde suddenly.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Wait, go back, are you saying your not reincarnated devils?" Rias asked as she was piecing together the clues from their conversation.The two older boys looked at her confused.

"Devils are just myth and legend." the blonde stated.

"Nope, devils, angels and fallen angels as well as various other mythical creatures and gods are real. Wait are you human?" she asked looking at them skeptically.

"Are you saying you aren't?" Ace had asked looking at her with more caution. To answer his question she pulled out her devil wings. Black bat like wings came out of her back. Ace and Sabo where cautious, having slowly slid there feet back into a stance ready to fight if need be.

Luffy stared at her with a blank face. His eyes going from her face to her wings several times. Than he rushed forward from behind his brothers putting his face right in front of hers with stars in his eyes. "That's so coool! Hey do you poop?!" Her face got bright red after hearing him ask her that.

"That's not something you ask a lady!" she snapped at him. The other two sighed as they began to relax.

"Ok that's a bit different I'll admit but how do we know that isn't some devil fruit ability?" asked Ace as he was still practically glaring at her.

"Ace that isn't a devil fruit ability." Sabo stated calmly as his head was pointing up looking at something in the sky.

"How can you be so sure?" the other boy asked. Without saying a word Sabo lifted his hand and pointed at something in the sky. Ace squinted his eyes at first trying to catch a glimpse of what was in the sky than his eyes widen at what he was staring at. There where people flying in the sky with the same kind of wings as Rias.

"I've never heard of two people having the same devil fruit." Sabo stated as all three boys were looking at the people flying in the sky casually.

"Ohhh I want to do that. Oi take me flying." Luffy demanded. She grew a tick mark and was about to snap at him till she saw his puppy dog eyes and bottom lip quivering.

"I'm sorry, I'm not good enough at flying yet to carry anyone." she said looking away unable to handle Luffy's disappointed look at not getting to go flying. Trying to change the subject she asks "What are devil fruits, I've never heard of them before."

"No one knows for certain where they come from or what they truly are. What we do know is that one bite from the strange fruits changes you forever" Sabo stated.

"But they taste really really bad." Luffy interjected nodding his head fervently as if to emphasize his point. Rias sweat dropped at the useless information tacked on.

"There's only one of every kind of devil fruit so no two people will ever have the exact same ability. Some turn you into animals, others give you control over forces of nature. But one bite from the fruit and you'll never be able to swim again." Sabo continued on with the lecture.

"Yeah and out of all the possibilities Luffy had to go eat a lame one that turned him into rubber." Ace reached over and grabbed the side of Luffy's face and stretched it as far as he could with his arm. Rias had a shocked look on her face as Luffy argued with his brother not bothered in the slightest about his face stretching.

As the two where arguing Rias was deep in thought processing everything she just learned. Sabo was sighing as he watched the other two bicker. "Thats enough now you two this isn't getting us anywhere?"

"Well whatever so what now?" asked the oldest.

"Ohh Elizabeth could show us around." suggested Luffy. Rias looked at the boys as they all stared at her.

"Well I suppose for a bit anyway." she said. As the boys picked up the sack of loot they grabbed off the thugs earlier.

"Great let's get this traded in and work on building our base." Ace said.

"Shishishi lets go!" Luffy shouted eager to explore. As he was about to run off Ace and Sabo grabbed him by the collar of his shirt stopping him before he could run ahead. Rias was giggling as she took the lead with the others following behind her.

Rias lead the way as she showed them around the town. She took them to the town center with a clock tower in the middle as well as various different administration looking buildings and a few inns. She took them over to the shopping district where they were able to sell off there loot for a good amount. Ace's dark glare and Sabo's cryptic threats probably had something to do with that.

"Geez did you have to practically threaten the guy?" she huffed as the others where behind her and Sabo was counting the money before stashing it away. She than lead them deeper into the shopping district until they came across a hardware store.

They quickly dashed in and where grabbing a cart loading it with hammers, nails, and rope. The store clerk eyed them suspiciously but proceeded to ring out there purchase as the boys quickly burned through there money buying tools.

"Alright now that we've got the tools it's time to start on our treehouse." Ace smirked as he and the other two had picked up the large sacks that had there tools in them with ease.

"What, a treehouse? Really?" Rias looked at them in wonder. "I always wanted to have a tree house but mother said they were unladylike."

"Well you can play in ours once its built." Luffy stated calmly with his usual wide grin.

"What really you really mean it?" Rias asked.

"Hey don't just go deciding things on your own Luffy" Ace yelled with shark teeth.

"Come on Ace we could use the help and she seems nice enough." Sabo intervened.

"Fine whatever." Ace tched as he relented.

"Well then let's find a spot for our treehouse." Sabo said as Rias lead the way to the edge of town. As they approached the forest Rias stopped right at the edge.

"Hey why'd we stop?" asked Luffy as he cocked his head to the side.

"Well the forest can be dangerous, it's full of wild beasts and stray devils." Rias said as she looked back to the boys only to see that they weren't there but instead walking in front of her.

"Ehh whatever it'll be fine were strong." Luffy said without a care in the world as they kept walking. Rias sighed before she went to catch up to them. They finally picked a tree that was close to the town but still difficult to get to. It was a large oak tree surrounded by other trees and had an outcropping of rocks on the one side.

"Well this looks good lets get started." Ace said as he sit the tools down followed by the other two.

"Two bad we couldn't get any wood." Sabo sighed at the extra work of making their own boards.

"If you can cut down some of these trees I could probably help with that." Rias stated. The boys looked at her skeptically but grabbed saws and proceed to cut down the surrounding trees. It took a bit of time but they finally managed to saw down a few trees and get them cut into quarters.

"Alright let's see what your going to do." Ace said sarcastically doubting her as she grew a tick mark. She then held up her hand and a red magic circle appeared in her hand. Ace and Sabo stared with jaws dropped as Luffy had stars in his eyes. That same red circle than appeared beneath the cut down trees as there was a bright light. Once it died down the trees were shaped perfectly into large stacks of wooden boards.

"That was so cool! What was that?!" Luffy asked excitedly as he got into Rias personal space.

"Magic, pretty useful huh." she said as she looked at Ace with a smug expression.

"Whatever magic isn't real." Ace retorted.

"It is too real how else do you explain what I just did." Rias shot back. Luffy kept looking at her with stars in his eyes.

"Alright now we can get to work on our treehouse." sabo interjected between the two before they could argue. They spent several hours working on the treehouse. Using Luffy's arms as a pulley system to carry the supplies up the tree as they got to work.

Rias couldn't help but smile as she followed the others lead and helped to. As they were making jokes and generally having fun. Rias was laughing at Luffy and Ace's antics. Hours flew by and the sun was beginning to set.

"Ohh no I need to get back home. I'm sorry but I have to go." she said sounding worried that she had been out longer than expected. She climbed down the tree and was heading towards the town when she stopped.

"Ok see you again tomorrow." Luffy called as he waved goodbye at her. She looked around at the boy as he waved with that wide grin on his face.

"You mean you want to see me again tomorrow?" she asked as Luffy adopted a confused look.

"Of course we're friends now right." He stated casually as if it was no big deal.

"Right." Rias said smiling as she nodded. She then proceeded to race off to the town and her home.

~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~

Rias was panting for breath as she entered her home the Gremory family mansion.

"My lady Rias!! I was so worried when I brought you tea and you weren't there sight. I'm so glad you're alright!" Enku shouted as he approached her quickly.

"Young lady where have you been and look at the mess your in." her mother Venelana Gremory scolded as she looked her daughter up and down. She was covered in dirt and sweat.

"Now dear she's back safe and no worse for wear and her school works done right?" her father Zeoticus intervened. Ria's answered her father by nodding her head still catching her breath.

"Your too soft on her." Her mother shot her father a look that made him shudder and than let out a deep sigh. "Go take a bath and come down for dinner."

"Right" Rias smiled brightly happier than she's been for a while as she raced up to get a bath as her parents smiled as she retreated into the mansion.

 _ **Well thats chapter two for you guys. A few notes I made * before I answer reviews.**_ _ **1\. Enku is a red qilin and sirzechs pawn. A qilin is a creature that has the face of a chinese dragon but has the body shaped more like a deer or a horse. Only instead of fur they have scales.**_ _ **2\. I chose to have Rias give them a fake name so that Luffy and the others wouldn't know that she was a gremory and thus a high ranking noble. Or at least that is what I figured would be going through rias head at the time.**_ _ **Now as for the review about asking if garp would really throw them through a portal. In my mind yes yes he would. Garps a laid back and easy going person but he still loves his grandsons even if he has odd and unusual ways of showing it. It's not like no one has ever returned from the portals before so in my mind it's no different than garp throwing Luffy into the jungle, or the dark ravine, in into the sky with balloons. And were not sure if Luffy had his df powers when he did this. He's expecting his grandsons to get through this and be stronger for it, or he's really just laid back and not worried about it.**_


End file.
